Gabumon's Hidden Feelings
by GomamonPurewater
Summary: Rated PG for yaoi content. In this fic, Gabumon has feelings for Yamato and...well, I can't say anymore since I might ruin the story if I did. Read and Review
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is a yaoi fic, just so everyone gets a warning, there it was. Read and review please, it's only rated PG because of yaoi content, so it's calm enough for people to read.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say, I don't own digimon, or any of the characters. Now that I've said what I had to, on to the fic.  
  
Gabumon's Hidden Feelings  
By: Gomamon Purewater  
  
  
Gabumon laughed softly as he watched his friend rush through the house, trying to comb his hair, get dressed, and gather a pile of books together all at once. Like always, Yamato was late for school, and was trying hurry so he wouldn't get in too much trouble. 'I should tell him...' Gabumon thought as Yamato finished putting some pants on and picking up notebooks and books scattered around the room. "Uh...Yamato, can I talk to you?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Gabumon, but if I don't hurry, I'll be really late for school." He said, "Is it that important that you can't wait for me to come home from school today to tell me? My band doesn't have practice today, so I'll be home right after school."  
  
Gabumon nodded and smiled at Yamato, "Have a good day my friend."  
  
Yamato grinned, "Yeah right. A good day? At school? Well...I'll try to I guess."  
  
Without another word, Yamato ran outside the apartment he shared with Gabumon. It has been four years since the deafeat of Apocalymon, and when the digidestined returned home from the Digiworld. Tai, Sora, Yamato and Koushiro are starting high school, and Mimi's family moved to America, where she is also in high school. Jyou is now taking college classes, and studying to become a doctor like his father wanted. Takeru and Kari are both in middle school, still the innocent youths they were when they were in the Digiworld, full of hope and curiousity. A year earlier, Yamato discovered a gate to the digiworld, and Gabumon was able to come through. The gate's power was low, and only Agumon was able to come through with him.  
  
Gabumon sighed, 'One more day isn't much longer. I've been meaning to tell Yamato for years...but I...just couldn't. I didn't want it to affect our friendship if he took it the wrong way...' Gabumon picked up the remote, and turned on the TV, randomly flipping through channels. He soon stopped on one, but wasn't paying too much attention to what he was watching. He was deep in thought, trying to figure out what to say when Yamato came home. Soon a news report came up on the screen, which caught Gabumon's attention. "On this day, four years ago, our city was attacked by strange creatures that a group of children called 'Digimon'. The last three years, everything was quiet, but now, today, a strange dinosaur-like creature appeared. Could it be one of these 'Digimon'?" The picture shifted, and Gabumon recognized the creature they were talking about. "Agumon!"   
  
"This creature was found, wounded, and barely breathing this morning. We have no idea what to do with it, and suggest that people don't go near it." the news reporter said.  
  
Gabumon turned off the TV and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. He recognized the place Agumon was, and realized it wasn't even a block away. He ran as fast as he could, and reached Agumon, where many people were gathered. When they noticed Gabumon coming, they avoided him, and let him pass, afraid that he may carry some sort of disease. Gabumon knelt down by Agumon, who was still barely alive, and grabbed his arms. He pulled Agumon's arms over his shoulder, and lifted him onto his back. He carried his wounded friend back to Yamato's apartment, and whispered to Agumon, "You'll be alright Agumon...I'm here to help you."  
  
When Gabumon arrived home with Agumon, he placed Agumon on the couch. He ran to his and Yamato's bedroom, and grabbed a pillow and blanket. He put the pillow under Agumon's head, and put the blanket aside, and left again to get a washcloth and bucket of cold water. When he returned, he took the washcloth, and throughly, but gently, cleaned Agumon up and placed the blanket over him, and sat down close by.  
  
An few hours later, Gabumon was still sitting close by when Agumon awoke. Gabumon got up and stood over Agumon, "Gabumon...?" Agumon asked tiredly, "Where...am I? How did I get here?"  
  
Gabumon took the washcloth, dipped it in some water, and wiped it over Agumon's forehead, "It's okay my friend. You're safe now. I heard you were hurt, and I brought you back here, to Yamato's apartment."  
  
Agumon closed his eyes again and smiled slightly at Gabumon, "Thank you Gabumon..." Gabumon smiled back at Agumon, and sat down again. Agumon soon fell back asleep, and Gabumon waited patiently for Yamato to return.  
  
An hour later, Gabumon heard someone approach the door, and soon Yamato entered. He looked like he had a hard day, and was pretty upset. Gabumon approached him and smiled up at him, trying to cheer him up, but that didn't work. "Yamato, Agumon is here asleep over on the couch, so please be quiet until he wakes up, okay?" Gabumon explained what had happened earlier to Yamato. Yamato went to his bedroom, and Gabumon followed silently after him. "What's bothering you Yamato?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"...Nothing Gabumon...I'm fine." Yamato replied.  
  
"Yamato...I've known you all my life...you don't expect me to believe you, do you?"  
  
Yamato let out a small chuckle, and smiled at his digimon friend, "I should know that I can't keep anything from you..." Gabumon giggled, and smiled reassuringly at Yamato.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Yamato, maybe I can help..."  
  
Yamato frowned, and was silent for a minute, but did speak up, "My girlfriend broke up with me today. Me. Yamato Ishida."  
  
Gabumon nodded, "I'm sorry Yamato..."  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me about this morning Gabumon?"  
  
Gabumon blushed, "Well...it's something really serious, and I...I don't know if I should say anything about it."  
  
"Oh c'mon Gabumon! I told you what I was thinking, now it's your turn."  
  
Gabumon's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red, "Well Yamato...if I tell you this, will we still be friends? Our friendship wont change at all will it?" Yamato shook his head, and motioned for Gabumon to continue, "Well Yamato...I...I love you. I have for years."  
  
Yamato was completely shocked. "Gabumon...I...I'm sorry, but I can't say the same fo you. You're the best friend I've ever had. You've always been with me when I needed you, ever since I was dragged to the Digiworld, you were there for me...but, I'm sorry, I can't say I love you too."  
  
Gabumon lowered his head, and head back a tear, "I...I understand Yamato."  
  
"Gabumon, I need to go make something to eat right now...will you be okay?" Gabumon nodded, and Yamato left the room. As Gabumon sat down, Agumon came in and sat next to Gabumon.  
  
"I heard the conversation you had with Yamato." Agumon said. Gabumon was silent, and kept his head down so Agumon couldn't see his face. "Gabumon, are you okay? If you need to talk to someone, I'm here, remember that." Gabumon kept his head down, but now Agumon could tell he was crying. Agumon wrapped his arm around Gabumon, and led his head to his shoulder to cry on. Gabumon put his head on Agumon's shoulder, and cried for a few minutes, while Agumon stayed silent.  
  
Soon, Gabumon stopped crying and held his head up slightly. Agumon could see that tears were still flowing down his cheeks, and he wiped them away. Gabumon took a deep breath to calm himself down, and spoke, "I...I should've know this would happen..."  
  
Agumon held Gabumon close, and neither of them spoke another word. Agumon waited for a while, until he noticed Gabumon had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He slowly placed his head on a pillow on the bed, and silently crept away, trying not to wake the sleeping wolf digimon. Agumon jumped off the bed and sat down next to it. "Well Gabumon..." He whispered, half to himself, and half to his sleeping friend, "If it means anything to you...I love you..." He smiled back at the sleeping figure, and soon drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
  
A/N: Well there's my fic. Hope you liked it. I may continue if I get some nice reviews. If I do continue, it'll be a Gabu-Agu fic. Well, PLEASE review, okay? Good reviews help me make fics faster. 


	2. A Shoulder To Cry On

A/N: Yaoi warning. If you are offended by yaoi (M/M romance) material. Do not read any further. If you've read this far, then you know that this is a yaoi fic, and you aren't offended by it.  
  
  
  
Gabumon awoke in the middle of the night. The room was pitch black, and he couldn't see his paw in front of his face. He felt around the bed, and noticed that Yamato wasn't there. He got up and hopped off the bed and left the room. He looked around, and noticed a small light between the living room and kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, in search of Yamato, to find a plate covered in aluminum foil. He lifted the foil up, and noticed food was layed out, and a small note was placed next to the plate, which Gabumon opened up and read.  
  
'Gabumon, I'm truly sorry that I hurt your feelings, but you have to understand that you and I are best friends, and that's all. I'm sorry that I upset you. When I noticed you were asleep when I finished cooking, I put together a plate for you to eat. If you need me for any reason, wake me up. Yamato.'  
  
Gabumon looked over into the living room and noticed Yamato sleeping on the couch. Gabumon ate what Yamato left on the plate, and went into the living room and sat a few feet away from Yamato, on the floor. He stared at him for a minute until he noticed Yamato was shivering. Gabumon got up, and crawled up on the couch with Yamato, and wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm. Yamato's shivering soon ceased, and he soon wrapped his arms around Gabumon in his sleep. Gabumon looked in to the face of his sleeping friend. He was so peaceful. Gabumon had the urge to press his lips against Yamato's right that second. Gabumon moved closer until his nose almost poked Yamato in the eye. He closed his eyes and quickly pressed his lips against Yamato's. Yamato's eyes shot open as he was awakened. Gabumon didn't notice until Yamato pushed him away.  
  
"Gabumon! What do you think you were doing!?" Yamato shouted.  
  
Gabumon blushed, "Well, I... umm... I don't know..." Gabumon had no idea why he did what he did, but he thought it felt right, and that he didn't need a reason.  
  
Yamato sat up, "Gabumon... listen, I know how you feel about me, and I'm very sorry that I can't say the same for you, but, you and I are just friends okay?" Gabumon nodded sadly. "Why were you up on the couch anyways?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Well, you were shivering, and I tried to keep you warm."  
  
"Oh... Well thanks, but what were you thinking trying to kiss me?"  
  
"I... I'm not sure..."  
  
"Listen Gabumon. We're friends. That's all we've ever been, all we are now, and all we'll ever be. Please stop doing this. I don't want you to be hurt more than you already have, but unless you stop doing this to me, I'll be forced to." Yamato stood up and looked back down at Gabumon, "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."  
  
Gabumon sat down on the couch as Yamato walked into his bedroom and shut the door. Tears filled up in his eyes and he pressed his face into a corner of the couch. "Why? Why am I doing this? I know he doesn't want me as much as I want him, and if I don't stop, he wont want to be around me anymore. I know this, but I'm not sure why I'm still doing this... I just want to hold him in my arms and fall asleep with him close to me." Gabumon was crying for hours in the same position before he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Gabumon woke up to find Yamato had already left for school, and Agumon was still asleep, sprawled out on the floor. Gabumon slowly went through what happened last night in his head, and tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh Yamato..."  
  
"Are you okay?" The voice startled Gabumon as he turned his head quickly to see that Agumon was standing up a few feet away from him.  
  
"Y... yeah... I'm fine Agumon..."  
  
"Doesn't look like that to me. What's bothering you?" Agumon asked before sitting down on the couch next to Gabumon.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Gabumon barked as he started to cry.  
  
Agumon pulled Gabumon closer to him, and put his head on his shoulder. "It's okay Gabumon. Let it all out, it'll be okay." Agumon waited for about ten minutes before Gabumon was calm enough to talk. "Now, what's wrong Gabumon?"  
  
"It's nothing you would understand..."  
  
"I bet I would, and even if I didn't, you'd feel better just talking about it."  
  
Gabumon hesitated, "I... I can't get Yamato out of my head... I just want to hold him... I know he doesn't love me, but I still want to be close to him... I... oh you wouldn't understand how I'm feeling... You havn't been rejected by someone you love..."  
  
"I understand perfectly Gabumon... I know exactly how you feel. You're upset because the most important person in your life isn't interested in you. The same thing has happened to me..."  
  
"Really?" Gabumon asked. Agumon nodded. "Who?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before Agumon spoke up, "You..."  
  
Gabumon lifted his head off Agumon's shoulder and looked at him, "...Me?" Agumon nodded. "Agumon... I... I don't know what to say..."  
  
"I'm sorry Gabumon. I know that you wouldn't be interested in me, especially after Yamato--"  
  
"--I love you too..." Gabumon said softly.  
  
"Yes, I know that you will never love m--what!? y... you do!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Agumon smiled at Gabumon, and they held eachother in their arms. Agumon kissed Gabumon on the cheek and they both lied down on the couch with eachother in their arms and fell asleep. When Yamato got home, he saw the two digimon on the couch, smiled, and whispered softly, "I'm happy for you Gabumon..."  
  
  
A/N: Okay. Here's the deal. I'll continue this fic, but I have a lot of other fics I'm in the middle of writing so it'll be a while. 


End file.
